Administration provides support to the basic science, clinical, population research, and education missions of the Cancer Center. Administrative support includes, but is not limited to, the following major activities: Grants management administration and liaison functions with the University of Utah Office of Sponsored Projects Space management and oversight of facilities (including glass wash), maintenance, equipment, and security Shared Resources oversight and support regarding policies, recharge center activities, analysis, and audits Oversight and control of HCI accounting and budgeting processes, including purchasing and receiving, payroll, accounts payable/receivables, general ledger, equipment inventory, financial reporting, financial policies, analysis, and internal controls Administrative support for the Cancer Center Executive Director and Program Leaders General Administration, including the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) membership process, retreat planning and organization, seminar speakers, meeting scheduling and facilitation, as well as preparation of meeting minutes Human Resources functions, including recruitment and annual investigator review process In conjunction with respective Senior Directors, provide administrative and financial oversight of the Clinical Trials Office and High Risk Clinics and Registry Computer network/phone support, data storage, security, and web services Web services, communications, and public affairs, including news of Cancer Center research, discoveries, and patient care advances Evaluation and strategic planning activities We request $105,397 for support of Center administration effort, 6.6% of the total CCSG budget request.